Notre avenir
by TorriGilly
Summary: Elizabeth fait le point après quelques années.


Fanfiction de 2009

La mission Atlantis avait commencé i ans, et cela a bouleversé ma vie.

Les Wraiths avaient été anéantis, mais malheureusement, la cité avait été détruite avec, et tous les Atlantes avaient dû rentrer sur Terre il y deux mois.

Où j'en suis aujourd'hui ? Je viens de me marier avec un homme merveilleux, je…

Ah ! Satané réveil, toujours à me rappeler à l'ordre !

Il indique 23h30, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, et c'est bon.

Je m'assois devant ma coiffeuse et me regarde dans la glace. Au secours ! Comment a t-il pu tomber amoureux de moi ?!

Je prends ma brosse, et coiffe mes cheveux devenus long maintenant.

Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui ! Le mariage… Ça commençait plutôt bien, enfin je le croyais…

**Flash back**

Après êtres sortit du SGC, Elizabeth prit sa voiture rouge, et alla jusqu'à chez elle. Un homme l'attendait devant : Simon.

Elle descendit, et s'approcha de lui.

E : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

S : J'ai appris que tu revenais d'Atlantis, alors je suis venu t'accueillir.

E : C'est gentil, mais je pensais que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire.

Elle fit demi-tour, jusqu'à sa voiture, et en sortit un gros sac du coffre.

S : Tu veux que je t'aide ?

E : Non merci, je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi.

Elle commença à monter les marches du parvis, mais se prit les pieds dans la dernière.

Heureusement pour elle, Simon la rattrapa de justesse, mais il ne l'a lâcha pas de suite et restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. C'est Elizabeth qui, réalisant leur position, se dégagea en premier.

E : Je… Merci…

Elle reprit son sac et rentra dans la maison.

Simon, lui, alla chercher les autres sacs dans le coffre de la voiture et rejoignit Elizabeth dans le salon.

S : Alors, tu reste pour combien de temps cette fois-ci ?

E : Pour toujours, normalement… La cité à été détruite à la fin de la guerre contre les Wraiths.

S : Tant mieux.

E (se mettant face à lui) : Quoi ?! Ma vie était sur Atlantis, et je suis obligée de rentrer sur Terre !

S : Je voulais simplement dire que cette vie était trop dangereuse pour toi. Je suis soulagé que tu ne sois plus là-bas.

E : Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

S (s'approchant) : Elizabeth… Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal en te disant que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un, mais c'était faux.

E : Quoi ?!

S : Je… Je voulais que tu arrêtes de me supplier de venir avec toi, et quand tu es partie, j'ai beaucoup souffert de ton absence.

E : …

S : Elizabeth, si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est que je voulais te demander quelque chose…

Je regrette mes erreurs du passé, et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on recommence ensemble…

E : …

S : Veux-tu m'épouser ?!

**Fin flash back**

Après ça, nous avons passé du temps ensemble… et j'ai accepté de l'épouser…

Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû, mais en même temps, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui…

Que s'est-il passé après ?! Ah oui… J'étais seule à la maison quand on a frappé à la porte. J'ai ouvert et je me suis retrouvé en face de John. Je me souviens de son petit sourire en coin quand il m'a vu, il était craquant !

**Flash back**

E : John ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

J : Eh bien, je passais dans le coin et…

E (souriant) : Je vois, entrez.

Elle s'écarta et laissa le passage à John. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

J : Jolie maison.

E : Merci, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu juste pour voir ma maison.

J : Non c'est vrai, je voulais qu'on… discute.

E : De quoi ?

J : Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop pas où commencé… Depuis que nous sommes rentrés d'Atlantis, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à… certaines choses… Comme mon avenir.

E : Moi aussi…

J : Et… ?!

E : Je vais me marier.

J : …

E : John ?! Est-ce que tout va bien ?!

J (triste) : Je… dois vous laisser.

Il partit en courant, la laissant seule. Puis, elle s'affala sur le canapé, commençant à pleurer.

Elle aimait John oui, et maintenant qu'Atlantis été finis, ils pouvaient très bien… Stop ! Elle allait se marier avec Simon ! Mais la vie est cruelle !

**Fin flash back**

Oui, c'est vrai que ça s'est plutôt gâté après. Mais bon, c'est le résultat qui compte, non ?!

Le jour du mariage, tout ce passait bien, enfin presque. J'ai envoyé une invitation à John, mais il n'est pas venu… Je l'ai attendu, mais non… Je suis allé à l'autel, rejoignant Simon. Tout se déroulait normalement.

Puis le moment où le prêtre à demandé si quelqu'un s'opposait au mariage… John ! Et oui, il à débarqua à ce moment, puis il a courut jusqu'à moi et m'a avouer qu'il m'aimait.

Je ne savais plus du tout où me mettre. D'un côté, Simon avec qui je devais me marier, et de l'autre, John… John qui m'avait toujours soutenu sur Atlantis, ou presque, toujours attentionné…

X : Chérie, tu ne viens pas te coucher ?!

E : Si, si, j'arrive. Je te rejoins.

Cette voix… Celle qui me sortait toujours de mes pensées, pour mon plus grand bonheur…

Je me regarde une nouvelle fois dans la glace et sourit, c'est bon. Je repose ma brosse, me lève doucement et le rejoins dans le lit.

Je me colle contre cet homme, et il passe ses bras autour de moi.

Oui, j'en suis sûre, j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie…

E : Je t'aime… John.

J : Je t'aime.

**FIN**


End file.
